Field Trip Disaster!
by kimski
Summary: A school field trip everyones happy until the bus goes slighty off track!
1. Apple Picking

Teacher: Every body in lines of two we need to count you before you hop on the bus! And please be quiet I can't here myself think.  
  
Lizzie: I wish all the 'Cool' people would be quiet so we can get on the bus already.  
  
Miranda: We have a problem.  
  
Gordo: What?  
  
Miranda: There are seats of two and there are three of us. Unless we sit at the back we will have to choose who we will sit next to. And there is no point even thinking about sitting at the back because Kate and her side kick friends will kick us out.  
  
Lizzie: That is a problem.  
  
Teacher: THAT'S IT!!! I have told you once! I have told you twice! But I will not and I repeat will not tell you a third time to be quiet. Sorry all the people at the front, but the back people (eyeing Kate) won't stop talking, so this means I will randomly select who you will sit next to and where you will sit. Maybe this will teach you a thing or two.  
  
Lizzie: Well that solves our problem not the way I would have done it cause now we wont be sitting together but at least we won't have an argument now.  
  
Gordo: I have the worst luck in these things I will probably end up next to the teacher.  
  
Teacher: Ok there are three other buses and all of them are ready to go but you guys are not even on the bus yet so let's be quick. Ok Kate you will be next to Miranda and you guys are the very front seet behind the driver. Kate: Fine! But I get window seat.  
  
Miranda: C ya guys.  
  
Lizzie: I feel sorry for her.  
  
After a long time of people arguing Lizzie, Ethan, Gordo, and a girl called Molly were the only ones left.  
  
Teacher: Ok let's see what seats are left. OK Lizzie and Molly you two sit in the seat next to the emergency exit door. And Gordo and Ethan you two sit in those seats in the middle.  
  
Teacher: Ready when you are bus driver.  
  
Kate pulls out her disc man and turns her back to Miranda.  
  
Miranda: Thank god.  
  
Kate: What was that?  
  
Miranda: Nothing I think your hearing things.  
  
Molly: Hi Lizzie do you want some of my egg samwhich?  
  
Lizzie: Uh no thank you Molly.  
  
Gordo: Damn!  
  
Ethan: What?  
  
Gordo: I had a bet with this boy in another grade that I will be the first person to set foot on the ground at the apple picking farm.  
  
Ethan: And? Gordo: The other buses are way in front I can't even see them.  
  
Ethan: Too bad.  
  
Gordo: yeah.  
  
After a long way of driving they reach a long and narrow dirt road which goes up and up and up to the top.  
  
Kate: Are we nearly there?  
  
Teacher: Still another hour.  
  
Lizzie: Oh this is scary. Look all the way down there, that would be one nasty fall.  
  
Suddenly a car comes speeding in the other direction, the bus tries to swerve but goes of track.  
  
Everyone on the bus: AHHHHHHHHHH AHHHHH AHHHHHHH  
  
The bus starts falling down the side of the cliff.  
  
Everyone on the bus: HEELLLP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
They hit the ground. All is quiet. No sound at all. Miranda opens her eyes. She looks around she cant move one of her legs is caught under a seat. The bus is on its side. Everyone has cuts and bruises on them but no one has their eyes open. She shakes Kate but no response. Her leg finally gets released from under the seat. The door on the bus must have fallen off and she pulls her self out. She sees a body up the hill she crawls with all her might to see who it is. It's Lizzie.  
  
Miranda: Lizzie. Lizzie, are you all right?  
  
Lizzie: Miranda oh my god your ok!  
  
Miranda: Are you? And why aren't you in the bus?  
  
Lizzie: I fell out the emergency door on the way down.  
  
Miranda: Are you hurt?  
  
Lizzie: No I am ok, but Oh my god what happened to your leg?  
  
Miranda: It was caught under a seat.  
  
Lizzie: Gordo! Is he ok?  
  
Miranda: No one on the bus is conscious.  
  
Lizzie: Come on we need to go back down there!  
  
Miranda: I cant' my leg.  
  
Lizzie: Ok you wait here I will be back.  
  
Hey guyz tell me what you think I have heaps of good Ideas so the next chapters will be awesome. But I need your advice how is the story going? 


	2. Is Gordo Ok?

Miranda: Ok don't be too long.  
  
Lizzie walked up to the bus which was tipped on its side. She climbed on top and went through the door. She looked around she shook everyone she could get too but no answer. She then spotted Gordo but she couldn't reach him. She looked above him and saw a hatch that let's the air in when it's stuffy. She had an idea. She got out of the bus and went around to the other side she lifted up the hatch and reached for Gordo.  
  
Lizzie: Gordo! Wake up!!!  
  
She shook him and screamed Gordo!!!  
  
She rested her head on his shoulder and cried for which seemed like a very long time. One of her tears fell on to Gordo's face. He opened his eyes a little bit.  
  
Lizzie: Gordo your ok!  
  
Gordo: Lizzie is that you?  
  
Lizzie: Oh thank god your ok, come on let's get you out of here.  
  
She pulled him out.  
  
Gordo: Is Miranda ok?  
  
Lizzie: Yea she's fine she's waiting up the top, but she can't move one of her legs, it got trapped under a seat. How are you feeling?  
  
Gordo: Just lightheaded. What about all the other people?  
  
Lizzie: I tried Gordo. I think they are all unconscious.  
  
They walked up to Miranda.  
  
Miranda: Gordo! Your ok.  
  
Gordo: Yea. Oh Miranda look at your leg!  
  
Miranda: I know it's killing me!  
  
Lizzie: We can't just leave the other people there! We need help!  
  
Miranda: What can we do we are in the middle of no where!  
  
Miranda: Kate's cell phone!  
  
Lizzie: I tried there is know reception here and it's cracked in half!  
  
Gordo: All the other buses are probably already there.  
  
Miranda: What do you think they will do when we don't show up?  
  
Lizzie: The will probably think we had a flat tire.  
  
Little drops of rain started to come down then it got heavier and heavier and heavier.  
  
Gordo: We need shelter!  
  
Lizzie: Quick in the forest.  
  
Miranda: I can't get up!  
  
Gordo: Here I'll carry you.  
  
Gordo lifted Miranda off the ground and carried followed Lizzie into the Forrest. The three of them just sat there in silence listening to the heavy rain pelt down and the occasional thunder.  
  
Gordo: That's it I'm not just gonna sit here and think about how much mess we are in and all the bodies in that bus! I'm going to get some wood.  
  
Lizzie: I help.  
  
Miranda: You know I would help if I could.  
  
Gordo: You just sit and rest.  
  
Gordo and Lizzie came back with piles of wood.  
  
Lizzie: What now?  
  
Gordo: We build a shelter.  
  
Lizzie: I'm going to the bus to see what supplies there are.  
  
Gordo set to work and placed stick over branches to make a roof for them.  
  
Gordo: I will be right back Miranda I am going to find try leaves.  
  
Miranda: Ok.  
  
Miranda sat there and thought about what had happened this very day, well at least she tried, she just couldn't get her mind of her leg she had never been in so much pain before.  
  
Lizzie: Hey look what I have got. I have everybody's lunch box so we won't run out of food. I found blankets in a emergency box and also a first aid kit. So I am going to attempt to bandage your leg ok?  
  
Miranda: Ok.  
  
Gordo: Hey I found all these dry leaves so if you guys move out of the way I will put them on the ground so we at least have something dry to sit on.  
  
Lizzie had bandaged her leg and they were all huddled under the roof on dry leaves with blankets and eating food.  
  
Lizzie: We should save a lot of this we don't know how long we will be stuck here.  
  
Gordo: Guys which way was it to the bus?  
  
Lizzie: I think it was right.  
  
Miranda: No I am pretty sure it was left.  
  
Gordo: I thought it was behind us. Well Lizzie which way did you go when you found the supplies?  
  
Lizzie: I don't remember. It took me ages though. We are really far in the forest.  
  
Miranda: We are lost!  
  
Gordo: A rescue team might have come by now and saved everybody!  
  
Miranda: I doubt it no one knows we are here! That stupid car that made us come down here in the first place didn't care that we went down here! Lizzie: He was mental.  
  
Gordo: Imagine how sick and worried our parents must be!  
  
Lizzie: The school would have rang the police and there is probably a search party going on right now!  
  
Miranda burst into tears.  
  
Lizzie: Its ok Miranda we are going to be all right.  
  
Miranda: NO ITS NOT ALL RIGHT! We are stuck out here in the middle of no where, we are lost, cold its already dark we can't find help and there is nothing to do but sit here!  
  
Lizzie: I would rather be here then in that bus!  
  
Miranda just looked at Lizzie and Gordo with tears streaming down her face.  
  
Miranda: Your right I'm sorry I'm just a bit stressed out.  
  
Gordo: I think we all are, where in this together remember.  
  
Lizzie: You know it's strange how us three survived like this.  
  
Miranda: Its fate, us three are always meant to stick by each other.  
  
Gordo: Let's make a promise we will always be there for each other.  
  
Gordo stretched his arm out and put his hand in the middle, Miranda put hers on top then Lizzie did the same.  
  
Gordo, Lizzie, Miranda: We will always be there for each other! Hey Guys are you liking it so far? Tell me what you think please review!!! 


	3. The next morning

Gordo opened his eyes and looked into a strange scenery. Either side of him were his best friends asleep on his shoulders in a forest with blankets over them and himself covered in cuts and bruisers.  
  
Lizzie: Gordo? Are you awake? (she looked up at him)  
  
Gordo: Yea I am.  
  
Lizzie: I was hoping this past day was a dream.  
  
Gordo: So did I Lizzie.  
  
Miranda: So did I. (still half asleep)  
  
Gordo: Miranda how's your leg?  
  
Miranda: I can't feel it, but don't get me wrong that's a good thing.  
  
Lizzie: Not really Miranda it could be infected really bad.  
  
Miranda: What can I do.  
  
Lizzie sat there thinking what can we do but all she saw was a dark hole in the back of her mind.  
  
Back at the school.  
  
Jo: I can't believe this! I can just think of so many things that could of went wrong and all I want is my precious baby to be ok!  
  
Teacher: Listen up!  
  
The hall at the school was full up with families of all the kids on the bus.  
  
Teacher: We have made a few calls but no one seems to have seen or no anything about the bus.  
  
Families: Gasp.  
  
Teacher: We have also tried to contact the teacher on the bus on their phone but no one has answered. So there is only one thing we can do.  
  
Families: Silence.  
  
Teacher: Put together a search party.  
  
Families: Well let's go then!  
  
Back in the forest.  
  
Miranda: Do you think anybody is searching for us?  
  
Gordo: Oh come on Miranda! Our parents would have called the Army by now.  
  
Miranda: I guess..  
  
Gordo feels a drip slowly falling down his arm.  
  
Gordo: Lizzie don't cry, we are going to be ok.  
  
Lizzie: I know we are, but what about the others on the bus? They could have died!  
  
Gordo: They will be fine too. We just have to be patient and wait.  
  
Back at the school.  
  
Matt is talking to himself. " I know I love to annoy the living daylights out of Lizzie, but I love her so much. I'm not waiting around all day like this. My parents might think I am waiting at home for them while they and all the other parents' search but I don't! I am going to find her myself!"  
  
Now let's see I will take the bus to the Apple picking farm and get off there, then I will search until I can't search any more! 


	4. Matt Exploring

Disclaim: I do not own Lizzie McGuire.  
  
Hey guys thanx Cath4, Workester Chick, Ambiecat88, HilaryDuffMetamorphosis, LostWorld, Hikari-over-yami, XcluSiVe for your reviews sorry if I left out n e 1!  
  
Matt gets of the bus.  
  
Matt: Why did I bring myself out here? I am on a cliff!  
  
Then it struck him a horrible thought.  
  
Matt: Oh my god please no please don't let me see tire marks going down the cliff!  
  
Matt walked along the side of the cliff and there before him he saw tracks heading down the side. His heart stopped and a sharp pain hit him. He jumped of and slid down the cliff but he lost his balance and tumbled down hitting every sharp thing you could think of. When he reached the bottom he laid there in so much pain until he had the strength to sit up.  
  
There before his eyes he saw a bus on its side in ruins. His eyes started to sting and tears poured down his face. He ran over and looked in side. No one was in there.  
  
Matt: What? Where is everyone?  
  
He looked around and saw a whole bunch of footprints going in one direction.  
  
He sat on the ground thinking what to do next when he saw a shiny thing in the leaves in the other direction.  
  
He walked over to it and picked it up.  
  
Matt: This is Lizzies!! It's her lucky charm she must have gone this way.  
  
Without thinking he sprinted of into the forest.  
  
Meanwhile back at the parents.  
  
Jo: Sam do you think she's all right?  
  
Sam: I'm sure of it.  
  
Jo: Ok well all the parents have to decided to trace the bus's steps to the apple picking farm and work from there so I guess we should do that too.  
  
Sam: I think we should call Matt first and tell him what we are doing.  
  
Jo: Good idea.  
  
Jo and Sam hop into the car and Jo calls home on her cell phone.  
  
Ring Ring Ring Ring.  
  
Jo: no one is picking up!  
  
Sam: We better go home first and see what he is up too.  
  
Jo: We have to be quick otherwise we will be behind all the parents cars. Back in the forest.  
  
Darkness was covering the sky and Matt had a sick feeling in his stomach but he knew he had to keep walking suddenly he saw a dim light far ahead. He started to walk faster. He crept along till he was close enough to work out the voices.  
  
Gordo: Least it has stopped raining and we could get the fire started.  
  
Miranda: That's about the best thing that's happened all day.  
  
Lizzie: Come on Miranda let's be grateful that we have eachother and at least now we wont freeze to death.  
  
Matt's heart jumped. He jumped out from behind the bushes.  
  
Matt: Lizzie! You're ok!  
  
Lizzie Gordo Miranda: MATT!!!!!!!! 


	5. Who finds them first? Or are they found ...

Hey guys hope ur loving it!  
  
Matt ran over to Lizzie and gave her a hug which seemed to go for ever.  
  
Lizzie: Matt I don't understand..how did you get here.where is everyone.how did you know we were here?  
  
Matt: I will explain it all!  
  
Back at the parents.  
  
Sam: Here you run inside and check on Matt I will keep an eye on where the other cars are going so we don't lose track.  
  
Jo: Ok I wont be long.  
  
Jo runs into the house.  
  
Jo: Matt! Matt! Its mum where are you?  
  
She checked everywhere and then found a note on the table.  
  
Dear Mum I know I am going to be in a lot of trouble but this is more important I have gone to find my sister whether you like it or not. Love always Matt.  
  
Jo ran back to the car.  
  
Jo: Your not going to believe this!  
  
Sam: What now?  
  
Jo handed him the note.  
  
Sam: *!#$%$#!*  
  
Jo: We don't where he could have gone.  
  
Sam: Ok I will get the other car and search for Matt. You follow the other cars for Lizzie.  
  
Jo: Ok see you soon.I hope.  
  
Back in the forest.  
  
Lizzie: Matt I love you so much!  
  
Matt: Me too.  
  
Gordo: Matt you're a brave little man.  
  
Matt: I know.  
  
Miranda: So what about the parents where are they?  
  
Matt: Well mum and dad left me at home while they search with the other parents but I wasn't just going to sit there so I left a note saying I have gone looking for you.  
  
Lizzie: You left a note? Why didn't you call mum on her cell phone?  
  
Matt: Oh come on Lizzie as if she would have let me go out by my self and look for you.  
  
Lizzie: Your right.  
  
Miranda: So do you know where all the parents are heading?  
  
Matt: I have no idea but they are probaly tracing the steps the bus's took to the Apple picking farm.  
  
Lizzie: Oh my god! This is great we will go the way Matt came which will lead us to the bus where every one else is and then from there we will climb up the hill to the road which is where the parents are heading!  
  
Matt: Um.there is a problem.  
  
Miranda: What?  
  
Matt: I can't remember the way I was going so fast and I wasn't thinking and there was no one on the bus.  
  
Lizzie: What? 


End file.
